A New Beginning
by Gundamgrl
Summary: ummm it's like the sequel to the sixth pilot if you read that. this is the 5th chapter. o and please r+r cuz reviews are my brain food and they stir my creative abilites
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey sorry this took so long I know I know it's been a month but I had like all this work and stuff.Well n e ways I didn't mean that I would stop writing I meant that this is like a new part of the story like so far there's 3 parts Untitled, The sixth pilot, and now A New Beginning.Who here hates school.*crowd cheersI totally hate it we have way too much h/w.o and guess what I started this thing called Utopia it's real fun kinda it's sorta like age of empires.Well n e ways on with the story.

Mizu Aoki walked out of her latest photo shoot.Cameras flashed as reporters asked about her opinion on her nomination for Ms. World.She calmly nodded and smiled at all the reporters but didn't answer their questions.Mizu slipped into her limo and it sped off.She sighed, "When is this all going to end???"she moaned to no one in particular."Never" a voice chuckled across from her."Hi James."Mizu replied tiredly."These shoots and all this hassle about being nominated for Ms. World is getting annoying."James smile turned into a frown as he saw her pale and tired look that was hidden from everyone else but him by the artful application of makeup.

Mizu sighed again.She was a famous model and also secretly was the owner of one of the richest most prosperous company in the world and colonies.James was her closest confidant and the "president and owner" of Osuwari (actually it means sit but it's my new fave jap word and well it's my fic and lots of companies have weird names), Mizu's company.Everyone thought he owned and ran the company but in truth he and Mizu both ran it but Mizu owned it.The company sold everything from cosmetics to artillery.The car came to a stop in front of a huge, billion dollar mansion and waited for the gates to open.The gates opened and the car drove in and dropped them off in front of the door.James got out first and helped Mizu out and they went in together.

Mizu collapsed on the soft couch in the living room and switched on the t.v.She began to flip through the channels."Stuff about me getting nominated, more stuff about me, lalala,Serpentine.SERPENTINE!!! WHY IS MY GUNDAM ON THE NEWS???!!"She shouted.She suddenly shut up and began watching this piece of news very carefully.

Newscaster: It has just been reported earlier today that the mysterious 6th gundam ,that appeared a year ago, has been stolen by the remnants of the former Oz from the gundam pilots.At this moment we have no knowledge on it other than it being a gundam and no idea who the pilots is.It is being said that right now there is a battle being held as the pilots try to regain their lost machine."

She continued to drone on and Mizu shut the t.v. off snapping the remote in two as a result of her tension._How could those bakas allow Oz to take Serpentine.Wait till I get my hands on them they'll wish they…_ "AHHHH!!!"she let out a cry of frustration.James rushed in "What is it?"he asked worriedly but took a step back as he saw the broken remote on the floor."I need a plane, I need guns, I need weapons."She started to shout. "I - I - I need the right clothes."She said staring down at the shimmery dress from the shoot.James sweatdropped.

"Heero what are you doing?"yelled Duo Maxwell as he tried to restrain his friend fromentering wing zero."Get off me Maxwell" he shouted back.Trowa and the other pilots entered the hangar."What in God's name are you doing Yuy?"Wufei asked incredulously."Actually Wu-man in all this time you've known Heero did you really think he'd resort to normal human thinking and be scared of danger?"Duo asked smirking."Don't call me Wu-man!"Wufe shouted."Guys this is no time to fight."Quatre said holding up his hand."Alright here's my plan."He started.Heero stopped struggling for a moment to see what Quatre was going to say."Ok Duo you and me and Wufei are going to be the diversion.I want you guys to go up to the base and wait for all the suits to come after you.""Woohoo Shinigami strikes again!"Duo said ecstatically."Shut up Maxwell."Wufei said bopping him on the head."Alright Trowa and Heero you guys go infiltrate the base.Heero you set the bombs around the base and Trowa you go and get Serpentine.Heero when you're done I want you to go to the hangar and catch a ride with Trowa and then you two hightail it out of there."Mission Accepted."Heero said.Trowa, ever silent, just nodded.

"Sir the gundams are headed this way but we only detect 3 of them."A soldier called out to his commanding officer."Ok I'll go and inform His Excellency of their arrival."The officer said as he headed out the door.The soldier nodded and resumed his surveillance on the gundams.The officer stepped out of the room and briskly walked towards His Excellency's quarters.He politely rapped on the door."Come in."a voice said inside.The man stepped in and shut the door behind him."The gundams are arriving sir."He reported.Tybalt leaned back in his chair."Very well.Inform me when they arrive at the base."He replied."Yes sir."The man replied, saluting and quickly left."No way are they going to get Serpentine.It's the only way I'll ever see Jess again."Tybalt thought as he polished his gun.

"Hey Duo there's the base!"Quatre shouted."Yeah I see it Q-man."Duo replied with obvious glee in his voice."Don't get carried away Maxwell.If you accidentally miss while your fighting and slice up the base with your scythe while Yuy and Barton are in there I don't think they'll be too happy." Wufei said."O come on Wu-man even **I'm** not even that clumsy or inaccurate."Duo protested."That's what you think Maxwell."Wufei snorted."Hey! You want a piece of me I can beat you anytime."Duo yelled."Come on you guys this isn't the time to start another argument.I mean look there's probably like a couple hundred suits for you guys to vent your frustrations on."Quatre said trying to maintain peace."You're right Quatre and look their coming out now."Wufei, Quatre, and Duo launched themselves into the middle of the huge group of suits and started fighting."Woohooo Shinigami's back!!I haven't had this much practice with Deathscythe in a long time."Duo shouted gleefully as he sliced a suit in half and watched it blow up.

"Your Excellency the gundams have arrived."A frightened man announced to Tybalt.Tybalt stood up and hid two guns in his clothes, keeping a third one in the holster on his belt, and a fourth one in his hand."You're dismissed."He said waving the frightened man off.The man scurried out of the room, no doubt he was going to run away.Tybalt sighed and walked out of the room. 

Heero and Trowa waited as a patrol went by the place they were hiding.An explosion cut the air and many of the men on the patrol rushed toward the sound."No discipline at all.They should stick to their job."Heero said a bit disdainfully."Heero this is good for us and also for them.We don't have to waste time, energy, and ammo on them and they get to keep their lives, well at least for now."Trowa said.Heero just looked at him before dashing into the base."Are you coming or not?"He asked in a now stoic voice, one that was totally focused on his mission.Trowa hurried after him and they went their separate ways.

Heero quickly dispatched an unlucky group of soldiers that had come upon him when he was setting one of his bombs.He finished the last soldier off, who was attempting to run away, with a bullet from his gun which was muffled by the silencer.Heero picked up one of the soldier's weapons."Hmm a _____(insert whatever weapon you want) you can only find these on the blackmarket."He said outloud to himself.He pocketed the weapon and went to set more bombs.

Trowa rushed into the hangar only to be greeted with 20 soldiers waiting for him.Tybalt stepped out from behind the soldiers."Well if it isn't Trowa Barton, pilot of gundam03."He said smirking.Actually he was glad it was this pilot who he would get to kill, especially since Jess had showed some interest in this particular pilot."Drop your weapon."He told Trowa, but instead Trowa did a little flip and landed behind the group of soldiers and took shelter behind a large crate of gunpowder and c-4.The soldiers were about to shoot but Tybalt stopped them."Stop you idiots.That's c-4 over there.Do you all want to blow the base up?"He shouted.The soldiers started to lower their guns.Trowa took this chance and shot four down in quick succession before the others knew what was going on.The other 16 plus Tybalt automatically raised their guns."If we put down our weapons will you let us live?"Tybalt asked.Trowa thought about it."Fine but kick them over here."Tybalt nodded to his soldiers and they all dropped their weapons and kicked them over to Trowa.Trowa unloaded all the guns in record time, while keeping an eye on the men.He got out from behind the boxes and started over to Serpentine, still keeping his gun trained on the soldiers.

Suddenly a figure was seen racing towards Serpentine.Trowa shot at it, taking his eyes off the soldiers.Tybalt pulled out one of his guns and shot Trowa.The bullet hit him in the arm, but nothing fatal.Trowa was losing blood quickly, seeing how the bullet had probably hit an artery.He fainted and the last thing he saw was the Serpentine blasting out of the hangar. 

Heero rushed into the hangar only to be greeted with a gun in his face.He slowly put his hands up but then grabbed the other gun and had it out of the other person's hands and in his own in no time. (think rush hour Jackie Chan)"I wouldn't think of anything Mr. Yuy."A voice said.Heero's head jerked up and saw Tybalt holding a gun to an unconscious Trowa.Three men moved to disarm him and Heero did not resist."I think I'll take this Mr. Yuy"Tybalt said holding the detonator that Heero had.A group of soldiers came in carrying 3 mad and arguing pilots."Hey if you hadn't hit me with those stupid little fire things then I wouldn't have lost my concentration."Duo yelled."Well if you paid more attention you could have avoided them plus you shouldn't have gone after me with that stupid scythe!"Wufei shouted."Well YOU shouldn't have missed hit me first and plus you should have more control over your weapons!"Duo yelled back."Guys.It's no one's fault.Come on just get along for once."Quatre begged."Stay out of this Winner!"they both yelled."Well what do we have here.5 gundam pilots.What a feat this is for me."Tybalt said smugly."Where's Serpentine?"Trowa asked calmly, having awoken to the other 2 pilot's bickering."I was just about to ask you that."Tybalt said."Wasn't that your person who took it?"Trowa asked.Tybalt looked puzzled,"No I thought it was yours.""Well then why was I shooting at him/her you dumbass."Trowa said loosing his patience."O yeah if you shot at that person he/she wasn't part of your team huh."Tybalt said finally understanding.Everyone sweatdropped at his slowness._Geez even I could figure that out quicker.Isn't the leader of Oz supposed to be smart of something_, Duo wondered.

"Yes!Yes!It's been a long time since I've piloted you Serpentine.I missed you."Jess said, talking to her gundam."Likewise."The gundam replied.Jess flew the gundam back to her house and landed it in the backyard.All her servants were trusted and were extremely loyal and wouldn't talk about the gundam.She had about a hundred of them and they were her friends.(think Quatre magnaunacs)She opened the secret hangar that was underground and put Serpentine in there."Is there anything you would like us to do Mizu?"Asked a lady in her early 30's.This was Sammi and she was kind of Jess's mechanic for all her suits."Yes Sammi.Please just run a couple checkups on her and see if there is anything wrong."Jess replied."Umm Mizu if you don't mind me asking is this that 6th gundam they were talking about?""Yes."Jess replied."And let me guess you're that 6th pilot. huh.""Yup."Jess replied.Sammi didn't say anything for a moment."Well should've figured that a long time ago.I mean you were always real good with the other mobile suits and could always beat us."Jess nodded and made her way up to her mansion.

"Mizu are you ok?"James asked worriedly as he saw her come in to the kitchen."Yes."She replied grabbing a root beer out of the fridge."Cool."He replied."O and your Ms. Universe pageant thing is tomorrow.""OK" she said tiredly and went upstairs to sleep.  
  


A week later.

"Hey Jess, oops I mean Mizu come here!"James yelled.Mizu came running down the stairs."What?! I was just about to take a shower.""Look at the t.v."he replied.

Newscaster:

It has just been reported to us that the gundam pilots have been captured by the remnants of the former Oz and are now being held hostage in return for the Vice-foreign ministers cooperation.Cooperation with what we do not know.

"Kuso.You'd think that they'd be able to get out of that OZ base, I mean they are gundam pilots."Jess yelled frustratedly."I guess I'd better go help them."She picked up the phone."Hey Kristine.Yeah I know you're busy with those people in that movie but I need you to do some makeup for me and umm bring that thing that you use to make people's features look different.Yeah I know you're busy but what about that time I helped you make up with your boyfriend and the time--You'll do it great!."

"It's been a week!"Duo groaned.The pilots were chained to the wall in a Oz cell."Stop your infernal whining Maxwell."Wufei yelled."Well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here."Duo retorted.They started arguing.The other pilots looked at each other tiredly.Just being with those two was torture enough."Shut up!"a guard said annoyed.He had had to put up with those two arguing all week and he was beginning to wonder that if he killed them if His Excellency would get mad."So Heero who do you think it was that took Serpentine?"Trowa asked trying to drown out the arguing."Do you think it could have been Jess?"Quatre asked."It probably was."Heero replied stoically."Hey if it was her at least we know she's still alive."Duo said stopping his argument."I mean after she left we didn't know if she was going to commit suicide or something."Trowa's eyes darkened a bit.Suddenly they heard an oof."What was that?"Quatre asked.They saw a figure open their cell and quickly unlock them."Who are you?"Heero demanded.The person put a finger to her lips and led them out, handing them each a gun.They walked out of the cell and the pilots were surprised to see soldiers knocked out all over the halls.It was probably a miracle no one had sounded the alarm.The girl brought them to the hangar and they all got into suits.They blasted out of the hangar and flew off.The pilots looked back and saw no one following them._Strange_, they thought.Suddenly the base blew up.All of the pilots looked at the girl in front who was leading them.

"Ok I'm leaving now."The girl said.She was about to change directions but found she couldn't move.She found that 2 of the pilots had grabbed her arms and were taking them with her to their base probably."Let me go!"she yelled trying vainly to get out of their grip."No you have some answers to give us."Heero's voice said over the comm. link.She sighed and stopped fighting.

They entered their secret base and put their suits in the hangar."What!!!"Duo yelled in surprise.There sitting in the hangar were all the gundams."How did these get back here.Deathscythe Hell, Altron, and Sandrock were captured.""I had my people send them over."The girl said over the comm. link.Heero's eyes narrowed."You have some explaining to do."They all got out of their suits and the girl came out with her hands raised."I save you guys and this is how you treat me?"she asked incredulously."Well first you're going to answer some questions."Heero said gruffly, grabbing her arm and leading her towards a table."Ow that hurt."The girl said as he threw her into a chair.Heero took a good look at his hostage/savior.She was chubby with black hair and her face was round.Her eyes were a dull brown and her face made them look sort of squinty."Ok first off why did you save us?Why was no alarm sounded?Why was there no one following us? How did you know of our secret base and how did the gundams get here?And last off who are you."He asked.The girl looked at him coldly."Ok I'll humor you.First off I just felt like rescuing you though now I think it was a mistake.I disabled the alarm.No one followed you because I disabled all their suits.I know a lot of things and I already told you I had my people send them here.And lastly who I am is of no business to you."

Heero made as to slap her but Duo grabbed his hand."Heero man.She did save us.We should let her go."He said."She's knows too much she must be eliminated."Heero said in a monotone voice."Let's talk about this outside ok?"Trowa said.Heero hesitated but finally handcuffed the girl to the chair and went outside with the other pilots. "We should get rid of her she knows too much."Heero said.Wufei agreed."No she saved us we should let her go."Duo argued.Trowa nodded.The pilots turned to Quatre."I would have to say I agree with Duo she did save us and her explanations are reasonable."He said.

The pilots walked back in and found the girl trying to get out through a window.Heero strode over and grabbed her and set her back in the chair."How did you get out?"he demanded."It would've even taken me longer possibly to get out of those handcuffs.""Let's just say I have talent ok?"She said sweetly.Heero couldn't take it anymore.He was the Perfect soldier and didn't have any emotions but this girl was annoying him and all the stress he had over the past week was getting to him.He just needed to let it out.Heero hit her with a slap that made her and the chair she was on fall to the floor.Heero stared at his hand.There seemed to be a mess of goo on it and also the girls face looked like it was missing a part of her face."O my God!Heero ripped the girl's skin off!"Duo cried.The pilot's sweatdropped."Who are you?!"Heero asked as he grabbed more goo off of her.After he was done.A pretty girl sat in place of that chubby girl.Heero grabbed her cheek one more time.She let out a yelp."Oww hey that's my skin baka.""So who are you?"'None of your business."

Suddenly an explosion was heard.Well gotta run."She said running past the startled pilots.The pilots went after her but saw 100 suits out there and one of the was carrying the girl."Nice to see you're ok Ms. Mizu."One of the suits said."Aww man did you have to say my name?"she groaned."Sorry Ms. Mizu." The suit said apologetically.The pilots ran to their gundams."Sorry guys but we disabled your suits before we brought them here."The girl said before leaving with the 100 other suits."Man that is one smart girl.She thinks of everything."Duo said.Heero just growled.

Hey since I took so long I made this one6 pages.Well n e ways I'll try to get the next one out soon.Ja ne.please review.I only got like 4 reviews on my last fic and I was real sad.


	2. Default Chapter

I MADE THE TENNIS TEAM!!!!I MADE THE TENNIS TEAM!!!!I MADE THE TENNIS TEAM!!!!Ok well enough of my ranting.I was trying out for tennis last week that is why it took me so long to get this out.I really happy.Like I think 10-15 ppl were cut or something like that.There was like 40 of us trying out and I think less than 30 made the team.We're going to b doing matches next week to see who gets on jv and varsity.Well n e ways enough of my gloating and ranting ^_^ok on with the story and I hope you all like it.

"Hey Mizu-sama wake up wake up!"yelled one of her maids shaking her.Mizu woke up breathing hard and in a cold sweat."You were having a bad dream again Mizu-sama, you were thrashing and yelling and stuff."Her maid informed her."No this is not happening again."Mizu said paling slightly.She remembered that after she had left the pilots and her whole life behind, she had began to have nightmares.She had nightmares about those bums on the street that were going to do things to her and she had nightmares about Trowa telling her to leave him and how he never wanted to see her again.After she had met up with James he had helped her and she had started getting over them.But now they were coming back, back to haunt her."Get James."She ordered her maid."But Mizu-sama he's in a meeting with the head executive of—""I don't care.Tell him to get his butt back over here now."She said unfeelingly."Yes, right away Mizu-san."The maid said scurrying away when she heard the finality in her mistress's voice.She dialed James's private number used only in emergencies and waited for him to pick up.He picked up."Moshi moshi" he said."James-sama, Mizu-sama has started up her nightmares again."The maid said."She wants you to come back right now."She continued urgently.James blanched slightly but nodded."Fine I'll take the company's private jet and fly back."He answered and hung up.

Mizu sat in the living room with a cup of warm tea in her hand.She wasn't drinking it, just staring blankly in front of her."Mizu-san are you ok?"James asked rushing in.It was obvious by his disheveled appearance that he had ran from the runway strip in back of their house to the house."James did you run that hole mile back instead of waiting for the car to bring you back?"Mizu asked cracking a slight grin.James absently brushed his dark bangs back from his eyes and looked around sheepishly."Well one of the trees apparently got knocked down on the road back from the runway so it would have took to long to wait for another car.Plus I was worried about you."He said putting his arms around her and hugging her."So what did you want me back for?"he asked."Well I just wanted you to be around you know in case I start having those nightmares again.I don't know I guess I'd feel more protected from them if you were here."She replied casting her eyes down."Sorry that I interrupted your meeting.""It's ok Mizu, you know I'd do anything for you."He answered.Mizu looked uneasily back up."James—""Yeah I know.You don't want us to be together because you can't stop thinking of that cold hearted bastard."James said, punching the couch with his fist."James!"Mizu said shocked."Mizu I love you and and you deserve better than that guy.Just give me a chance alright.I mean the media even thinks we're going out and they named us couple of the year."He said almost pleadingly.Mizu looked up at him.She couldn't say no, not after all he's done for her."Ok."She said finally.James smiled and enveloped her in a hug, whispering in her ear, "Just give me a chance.", before letting go.

Heero sat at his desk furiously typing away._Mizu Mizu Mizu_, he thought.He had hacked into every database he could think of but he couldn't find that girl."Weird why would someone name herself water?"he said to himself. (gomen mizu-chan if your reading this.)"Why can't I find the damn girl?!!"he yelled frustratedly.In front of him were dozens of pictures of Japanese girls named Mizu."Hey Heero, what are you doing looking at all these good-looking Japanese girls.Ojousan isn't going to be to happy you know."Duo said grinning as he waltzed into the room."Get out of here Duo.I'm trying to find that stupid girl.You know the one you let get away.""Me?!!"Duo said incredulously."Yes you.If you hadn't been arguing with us about what to do with her then she wouldn't have gotten away.""What?!! The other guys also agreed with me."Duo protested."But they wouldn't have said n e thing if you hadn't."Heero snapped back."Fine then be that way.I guess you wouldn't be interested on what I found on that girl then."Duo said and started to walk out the door.He was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back in."You found something?How?"Heero asked."Well you know you were being so mean to me maybe I shouldn't say."Duo said.Heero made as to punch him."Geez ok I was just down at the magazine store down the corner and found this.Why are you so riled up about this n e ways?"He said holding out a magazine.On the front was a picture of the girl they had captured holding onto a man that looked strangely familiar with one arm and with another arm she was holding a bouquet of roses.He flipped to the article on her.

Article

Mizu-chan, the great model, has recently won the title of Ms. Universe.She parting speech was, "I'd like to thank all of you who helped me through my career as a model and I never thought that when I began that I'd become Ms. Universe, and I'm really grateful for everyone's support during this pageant."As you can see she is a very caring and humble person.Also she is going out with the multi-billionaire James Taylor, the President of Osuwari, and they were named couple of the year before.She is also said to be going to Marie DeViasco's beauty spa for it's grand opening, as well as several other famous celebrities.Marie DeViasco, a former model and actress, has started a beauty spa that will be opening in 1 week.Many of her friends and family are going to be there as well as a few lucky contest winners…(article goes on and on)

"So this girl is Ms. Universe and also dates a famous billionaire?I bet she's a gold digger and just dates him for his money I mean he is probably the richest guy in the world."Heero said snorting."Actually Heero, models make a ton of money, especially if they've won something like the Ms. Universe title."Duo said."hmphh"was his reply."Why are you so interested in this girl anyways?"Duo asked curiously."Because, baka, no one has ever escaped from me before when I personally was guarding them (I don't know if that's true.Haven't seen all of gw yet.Ahhhhh don't killme) and since she stole Serpentine she must no something about Jess."Heero answered."But Heero what if she is Jess?"Duo asked quietly.Heero's eyes widened and he snatched up the magazine that had fallen to the floor."Maybe it is Jess."He said quietly and went out the door to find the other pilots.

"What did you want us all in here for Yuy?"Wufei asked angrily."I was just about to go watch crouching tiger hidden dragon with Sally.""Yeah me and Dorothy were going to go see Save the Last Dance.And Trowa and his new girlfriend were going to go see Traffic."Quatre chimed in."What would happen if I told you that we found out who that Mizu girl is."Heero said in a monotone voice."Well don't just stand there Yuy give us the info on this girl."Wufei said impatiently.Heero threw down the semi rumpled magazine onto the table.The pilots stared at the picture on the table.There was no doubt that it was the same girl but what surprised them was the words on the front page near the picture.'Aoki Mizu won the Ms. Universe title'"You mean this onna that saved us is is some weak model!!!"Wufei asked incredulously.Heero nodded."And what were you doing looking at lets see SEVENTEEN magazine, Heero?"Quatre asked, noticing the title."Well umm that is umm Duo got it."Heero stuttered.All the pilots turned to look at the braided American."What?!!There's lots of hot girls in there sometimes and it's not like I have any porn or anything.Hilde would kill me.Besides I have an alibi for these since Hilde gets them has a subscription for it."He said trying to defend himself."Ok whatever."Quatre answered.Heero walked over to the computer in the room and inserted a disk intoit."Now what are you doing Yuy?"Wufei asked tiredly.He didn't get what all the fuss was about.It was just some girl and not really even a threat to them now that they new who and where she was.Heero just opened one of the files on the disc.On it was a picture of Mizu."Now suppose her eyes changed to blue."He said, and changed her eyes to blue."And what if her hair was red gold"he said changing the girl's hair to red gold."And you change the shape of her eyes a bit."He said changing the eyes a little.All the pilots stared, in front of them, on that screen was Jess."So this modeling girl is Jess?"they all asked incredulously.None of them had even recognized her.Quatre snapped back around and looked for the magazine, but Trowa had already snatched it and was currently reading the article on Mizu in there."She's going to be at some spa in a few days.I'll go get the information we need and we'll bring her back."He said unfeelingly."But is it really right to disrupt her life—"Quatre started but was cut off as the sounds of the other pilots moving to get everything ready for their next mission,'find Jess and bring her back.'

"Wow!! This is so nice.Just a few days of relaxing in the sun and no pilots or Oz to worry about."Mizu said to James who was also sitting on the beach next to her and was soaking up some rays. She was wearing a bikini and he was wearing a pair of swimming trunks.The spa they were at was on some island in the Caribbean that Marie had bought and it was very beautiful and relaxing.Suddenly she felt the sand next to her shift and she instinctively opened her eyes, but it was too late and she felt herself rise into the air."James put me down!"she shrieked.He just laughed and ran faster to the water.He waded in with the struggling model still above his head and threw her in.Mizu came up sputtering."Why you you—"Her words were broken off by a kiss.James picked her up and brought her back to the shore."I'm gonna get you back for that you know."Mizu said with an evil glint in her eye.James laughed and sat back down on the sand.Clumps of wet sand stuck to his trunks and his legs but he didn't mind.Mizu noticed his glistening chest and thought of how cute he was._Maybe I could really like him if I could forget Trowa_, she thought._No don't think about Trowa.Think about James.He's been with you thru everything and he hasn't turned you away and he's always there when you need him._James leaned back and closed his eyes.Mizu glanced at him and then at a sand bucket she saw and smiled.She quietly filled the bucket with sand and then proceeded to pour it all over James's body and hair.James woke up and opened his mouth only to get a mouthful of sand."Hey!"he cried but to no avail.Mizu giggled and ran away.He ran after her."You know how long this is going to take to get out of my hair?!!"he yelled chasing after her.An older couple on the beach looked up."Ahh young love how sweet."One of them said to the other.

Trowa watched jealously although that feeling was unknown to the others since he kept a stoic face.He watched as the guy tackled her and they rolled around in the sand laughing.He watched as they both went to one of the open shower things on the beach where you could rinse off all the sand that got on you.He saw them helping each other rinse the sand off of the other and help them get the sand out of each other's hair."O God, did you see the bikini she' wearing?No wonder she got Ms. Universe with such a fine body."Duo said with his mouth gaping.Heero hit him on the head."You keep talking like that about my sister and I'll tell Hilde what you said."Heero threatened.Quatre was blushing at all the scantily clad girls on the beach and it seemed like Wufei was going to have a major nosebleed.(come on give them a break these ppl are all like models and actors or actresses so they gotta b pretty or handsome or whatever and of course the girls would wear bikinis well usually.)"What are you guys doing here?" 4 voices from behind the pilots asked.The pilots turned around and found 4 glaring women looking at them."Umm umm—"Duo stuttered."Where you spying on all those gorgeous women out there in bikinis?"Hilde asked."Yes I mean no I mean yeah no.Duo stuttered."Why are YOU here?"Heero asked."Well as you know lots of celebrities were invited, and as Vice-foreign minister, Ms. Relena was invited and she invited the 3 of us too."Dorothy answered smoothly."Now what are you doing here.I'm certain a health spa wouldn't be interesting to you pilots."Jess is here."Heero said shortly."Jess?Where is she?We have a lot of catching up to do."Relena asked."She's over there with that guy."He said pointing toward the couple who were now toweling off."Wow what a hot guy.She made a nice catch."Hilde whistled."Hey!"Duo protested."Isn't that James Taylor the multi-billioaire Ms. Relena?"Dorothy asked."Yes it is.He's a pleasant man I'm glad that Jess got such a good man."Relena said."Hey if that's James Taylor then does that mean that Jess is Aoki Mizu?"Hilde asked excitedly."Well I guess yeah it does."Sally said."Sugoii she's like Ms. Universe and I know her that's soo awesome."Hilde yelled.Trowa had remained quiet during this whole conversation and resumed to watch Jess.His jealous feelings growing inside of him as he saw them together.

Well that's all for now.I gotta do my Chinese homework and I have a makeup Chinese final exam tomorrow.It really sucks but o well it's life.Please read and review because I'm not getting that many reviews anymore so I don't know if my stories are getting suckier or what.If they really suck at least tell me ok.O and guess what one of my bro's best friends is proposing this weekend or next week or sumtin during their ski trip.Cross your fingers and hope the girl says yes.I even went so far as to help my bro make him an engagement cd kind of thing so I hope that everything turns out ok.Well n e ways bai for now.I'll try to get the next fic up sooner but I have tennis matches all next week so our coach can see who makes jv and varsity and like who's gonna b the starting players or whatever.This is the first time I've tried out for a team usually with sports I just play for fun.Well please r+r~ja ne


	3. Default Chapter

Yeah ok finally I have some time to write.I didn't feel that great this week so I didn't write.Gomenasai.O guess what.I think I might have to quit the tennis team cuz I have a C in algebra. -_-and plus they're changing uniforms from these short short skirts that are uncomfortable and I can't play in them and they said we can wear shorts and now my mom is making me quit.I have never played in a skirt and I never will.And like my grades need to get pulled up.O well if I quit I can play in the tournament group at my club.There's ppl with like state rankings and stuff.Well n e ways just wanted to say that.On with the story. 

Mizu walked into her room and was abruptly grabbed and shoved against the wall."MMMmmmm"she cried out but her voice was muffled by the hand over her mouth."Don't scream or shout and I'll let you go."The mysterious person said.Mizu knew that voice and that person.She still had his scent memorized even after a year."Trowa."She breathed as the hand was removed from her mouth.The figure didn't reply."Come back with me- no us."He started.She could see him outlined in the moonlight filtering through the window of her little cabin."No."she said adamantly."Why.The pilots need you."He replied."I have a new life, a new boyfriend, a new career, everything.Why would I want to go back."Mizu said calmly."What new life.A life with being a billionaire's whore.What do u even see in him, his money?"Trowa replied bitingly.Mizu brought her hand up to his face and slapped him with all her strength.

Trowa touched the red mark on his cheek and glared at her, hitting her back.Mizu steadied herself as she almost fell over from the blow.She glared at him."I'm no ones whore!"she said in an angry voice."Though I do know someone who's had lots of them."She said staring Trowa in the eye.He flinched at her gaze."What are you talking about!"he said with anger but with a bit a shame in his voice too."Umm who was it last.Let's see there was that girl from Hooters, the one from that club and umm the one with that short red dress that revealed way too much.Those are just some of the ones who you have one night stands with.And the others let's see you went out with Gerri for a week, slept with her then broke up.Same thing with Melissa, Jill, and that girl who had all those lingerie."Mizu said with anger evident in her voice."H-how do u know all that?"Trowa asked surprised."You were spying on me weren't you!"he said outraged."No don't flatter yourself that much pilot 003."Mizu said formally."I have send people out to keep tabs on all the pilots and I get a full report everyday.I also happen to know that pilot 1 and 2 have bought their engagement rings and that pilot 4 has proposed to Ms. Catalonia but hasn't announced it to the press yet.""How did you know all that?!We would have noticed if people were spying on us."Trowa asked incredulously."I have my sources."Mizu said in a monotone voice."Now I'd appreciate it if you left my room and my life.""No."he replied and grabbed her arm.Mizu quickly got out of his hold and ran but tripped on her bed.Trowa tried to pin her down and chloroform her at the same time but it wasn't easy."Let me go!"she cried.

Suddenly the lights came on and 6 pairs of eyes stared at the 2.Heero and James moved forward while the other pilots gaped.Heero punched Trowa square in the jaw while James went to look after Mizu."Are you ok?Did he do n e thing?"he asked soothingly while hugging her.Heero meanwhile glanced at them with a look in his eye that said your next but then focused his attention on the man struggling to get up from under his foot."Heero get your foot off his back."Jess ordered.Heero looked around surprised but complied."But he was trying to—""No he was just trying to chloroform me so that I would go back to being a pilot."Jess said."But still—""No buts Niichan."Heero reluctantly backed away from Trowa and took his place with the rest of the pilots.Trowa stood up with blood dripping off his chin."I guess I did deserve that."He muttered to himself but no one heard him."So how did you guys find me?No wait don't answer that it's a stupid question."She said with dryly."I'm surprised the "Great" Heero Yuy didn't find me a long time ago.Where'd your great hacking skills go?"she said sarcastically."Well I- uhhh we didn't know if you were on earth or in space and plus you changed your image and your identity."Heero protested."Yeah whatever oniichan."Jess replied.

"Ok enough family bonding.Let's just get her and go."Duo said while removing her from James's embrace.Jess wrenched out of his grip."I am not going back!" she replied seethingly.Duo raised his hand in surrender."Ok Ok **I** won't make you go."He said, while nudging Quatre forward.Quatre stumbled forward but managed to balance himself before he hit anyone."Umm Jess why don't you come with us."He said delicately."No!" She replied and turned around so she wasn't facing any of them.Duo started cracking up."Jess is throwing a tantrum hahahhahah.""Shut up you braided baka."Wufei said hitting him over the head.Duo falls to the floor with a thud and with swirls in his eyes."Lookie all those stars and birdies."He said.Wufei sweatdropped."I didn't hit him that hard."

Jess started shoving all of them out the door."OUT OUT OUT!!!"she yelled annoyed.The pilots were pushed out the door and had the door slammed in their face.Wufei, who was in front, had his face smashed by the door.He started bangin on it."Stupid onna.Slamming the door in my face, INJUSTICE!Come out here and fight like a man.I challenge you!"he yelled angrily.The door opened."Wufei, I'm not a man."Jess said sweetly."Buuuut if you insist I'll fight you."She went on with a wide grin.Wufei paled and stepped back."Now you're not a coward are you??"Jess said evilly as she saw him step back."N-n-no"he stuttered.Jess drew out a katana and had it at Wufei's neck in a second.She tossed him another one with her free hand and pulled her sword away from his neck.She tooka defensive stance and motioned for Wufei to come.He lunged at her but she sidestepped and parried his sword away.She rushed forward with her sword out and at the last moment lifted it up but Wufei moved his head out of the way and lifted his sword to block.He used his free hand and shoved her away.Jess stumbled backwards catching her breath.Both were breathing hard."You've gotten worse.How could you even think about challenging me."Wufei said disdainfully."Well exccuuuuseee me if I have a life and don't spend all my time practicing swords."Jess said seethingly.She launched at him again.Wufei stood there calmly and blocked her sword and with a flick of his wrist, disarmed her and at the same time hit her in the stomach with the hilt of his katana.Jess fell back and sat there gasping, tenderly feeling her ribs.

"What did you do that for?!!!"James yelled angrily, moving forward to help his girlfriend."Umm sorry.I guess it was habit."Wufei started, eyeing the other pilots warily, especially Heero, who looked like he was going to blow."Hey at least I used the hilt and not the blade and plus I figured she'd have enough sense to block it.stupid onna."He muttered."It's ok.Geez you'd think by the way you guys are acting that I was some stupid weak ordinary girl."Jess said standing up."Weak is right."Wufei muttered."WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!"Jess yelled."I trying to save you from these dudes and you still calling me weak?!You ungrateful lil—"Wufei turns sd and runs.Jess turns sd and runs after him calling out words that made Heero wonder where she learned all her vocab."Wow!Where'd she learn all those words?"Duo whistled."Even I didn't teach her that many."He stopped with a scared look on his face."YOU WERE TEACHING MY INNOCENT BABY SISTER HOW TO SWEAR?!!!! YOU –YOU BAKA!"Heero yelled and started to chase Duo while struggling to pull his gun out.Jess and Wufei stopped and got out some popcorn."Wow great show.The Perfect Soldier vs. Shinigami."Jess said munching on popcorn."Yeah."The others said sitting down to watch too.Heero and Duo stopped running around when they saw Jess and the other pilots laughing and eating popcorn."Hey gimme some."Duo yelled and zoomed over and ate all the popcorn in moments.The others had sweatdrops and were sd while they looked at their now empty bags of popcorn.Duo sat rubbing his stomach and grinning contentedly.

"Well n e ways."Jess started as she saw her brother's focus going from Wufei to Trowa to James.She could practically see the wheels in his head turning, probably about doing something horrible to the 3 of them."Ahem onnichan."Heero's gaze snapped back at her and he gazed sheepishly at her."Well anyways you're leaving now.I have no broken ribs or anything and I'm not hurt so don't worry."Jess informed them."B-b-but…"the pilots started."No buts go NOW!"she yelled and sent them all flying across her front yard.Duo rubbed his butt painfully."Oww that hurt.I don't know where you got that weak onna thing from Wufei.""I can't believe she just kicked me out with the rest of you."James said incredulously."I mean I'm staying in there too."He suddenly found himself pinned by a very angry older brother."YOU'RE LIVING THERE?!!YOU BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON HER UNDERSTAND!!!"James nodded meekly."How'd you meet her anyways?"Trowa asked stoically."Well I'm the one who saved her a year ago."James retorted."As I recall someone had left her to fend for herself on the streets."He said furiously at Trowa.Trowa looked mildly surprised but his face soon shifted back into its normal position."How do u know that?"he asked."She told me."James replied."So what happened that day?"Quatre asked quietly."Umm you should ask her yourself."James said and hurried away."Hey get back here jibrony!"Duo yelled."Sumimasen I have something important to do."James called over his shoulder."What is important at like 3 in the morning?!"Duo yelled but James already left. 

"Ok now that she knows we know who she is what's going to stop her from taking on a new identity?" Trowa asked."Well we just have to trust that she'll stay how she is."Heero replied,"I know she wants to be a pilot again.I can see it in her eyes."He then turned around and walked off to their hidden gundams and took off.The other pilots followed. 

I know short.My muse is gone tho.I know it was only like 3 pages but I can't help it.don't kill me don't kill me.^_^well n e ways I have no hw today hehehe I so happy.This is probably the first time this year I had no homework.And I get a four day weekend this week too.Hooray hooray.Well n e ways gotta go.O and please review.I taking Bunny S'sadvice and just write for myself and not for the readers and stuff.But still it makes me feel better knowing that you guys like my fics.O and I thinking about what foo said about like not skipping the year that she was gone.Well I was thinking that maybe I do a side story on that time.You know.This is a maybe. Well ja ne


	4. A New Beginning 4

Sup peeps!!!!Sorry this took so long.I been real busy.But I'm going to a tennis game out of town this Thursday so I'm going to try and write on the way over.Well anyways umm please review it would mean a lot to me and stuff.I mean it's nice to know ppls like my fics.Well n e ways this is the next part.I've been forgetting to put the disclaimers I think so here it is.I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!That's for everything I written that I forgot to put disclaimers for.Ok onto the next part of the story.^_^

Heero threw a punch towards the wall and broke a hole in it."Why doesn't she come back with us?!!!!!"he yelled frustratedly."Geez man calm down.Aren't you the perfect soldier?I mean showing emotion just isn't you."Duo said jokingly.He suddenly found Heero's hand in a deathgrip on his throat."What did you say!Are you insulting my skills?I **still am** the perfect soldier."He said with his eyes flashing."Heero calm down."Duo protested wheezing slightly.Heero dropped him.Duo rubbed his neck painfully "I think that between Jess and Relena they've broken down all your barriers."Duo said jokingly."No I still am the perfect soldier and I have no emotion."Heero replied stoically."Then why were you so angry b4?"Duo asked.Heero looked lost for a moment."None of your business."He replied in a monotone voice and walked off.

"Sir our men have spotted the gundam pilots at that new beauty spa that just opened."A soldier reported.Colonel Citern rubbed his chin thoughtfully."You mean the one that was just opened by Marie DeViasco?""Yes sir"the soldier replied promptly."I wonder why the pilots are there?"Citern thought aloud."Sir may I speak freely?"the soldier asked still standing stiff and straight."Yes.O and at ease man."The soldier visibly sighed and loosened up slightly but still stood straight."Well sir Ms. Peacecraft as well as the rest of the gundam pilot's respective girls are attending that spa right now.""Yes, but the pilots wouldn't go visit them unless there was something very important.As I recall they almost never visit the girls it's always the other way around and as far as our intelligence goes, there's nothing big going on anywhere.There has to be something else or someone else that caused them to go there."Citern replied."I want a complete list on everyone attending that gathering."He ordered."Yes sir."The soldier replied and quickly walked off."What could be so important that the pilots would go to that spa?"Citern pondered aloud.

"I still say we go back and drag her with us, brainwash her into being a pilot again, and then everyone will be happy."Wufei muttered."BRAINWASH HER?!!!!!!!"Heero and Duo asked incredulously."NO WAY!!!!"All 4 other pilots replied."Why not.All of you want her to be a pilot again and even Heero said that she wants to be one again—"Wufei protested.Duo cut in, "Yeah but of her own FREE WILL."He replied, stressing the last 2 words."Yeah but—""No buts, if she doesn't want to be one, who are we to make her."Trowa said, and his tone of voice left no room for discussion."But let's at least try and convince her."he said a moment later, thoughtfully.

"Sir, I have the list of people attending Marie DeViasco's spa and I took the liberty of running background checks on all of them also.They all seem to check out ok but I thought you might like to look at them."The soldier from before replied."Thank you, umm what's your name again?"Citern asked coolly, polishing his gun."My name,m-my name?My name is John sir."The soldier said stuttering a bit."That's a nice name.Now tell me who hired you to infiltrate this base?"Citern said pointing his gun at the soldier."W-what do you mean sir?""We have no men stationed at the spa."Citern said, slowly cocking his gun."Well sir, my uhh my brother was working there and he told me."Citern's gun slowly moved up so it pointed at the soldier's heart."But suppose you were lying.What would you do if you were me."Citern asked coolly, his finger slowly tightening on the trigger.The soldier paled visibly,"I w-w-would k-k-kill that person."He said frightenedly.The gun went off, and the soldier slumped to the floor."You said it yourself."Citern said out loud and laid his gun on the table."Men" he yelled.Two soldiers walked in and paled at the bloody corpse on the floor."Take this body out of here and search him and his room."Citern ordered."Yes sir."They replied and dragged the body out._Well at least he did something right._Citern thought as he looked at the papers that the dead soldier had brought in.He sighed and sat down and started to shift through the papers.

"Mizu-sama, John's been killed.Oz found him out."A lady yelled, running into the room.Mizu got up and grabbed the lady by the shoulders, "Who?! Who killed him?! That person is going to rue the day they were born!"she yelled angrily while tears coursed down her cheeks."Our other spies have reported that it was Colonel Citern."The lady stuttered, crying._Oniichan_!Jess thought angrily as her hand clenched her chair tightly.She brought up her hand in a jerking motion and part of the chair came apart in her hand.Pieces of fluff and cloth floated in the air."How was he found out!We told him, ALL OF THEM to lay low!"she said through clenched teeth."Well John's mission was to get closer to the center of Oz, so h-he told the colonel about the gundam pilots being at the spa, so he'd be trusted a bit more."The lady mumbled."H-he told him about the pilots?!"Jess asked incredulously towards the sniffling lady in front of her."Y-y-yes Mizu-sama."The lady stuttered surprised about Mizu's tone."I told them to stay low!And they don't listen and they get killed."Mizu said sorrowfully."Call everyone together we're going to have a funeral for him."She said wiping a tear away.The lady nodded and went to call everyone."Wait."Mizu called after her.The lady stopped."Tell our men to get John's body and I want all of them too come back."Mizu said.The lady nodded and went out to do her orders.

"Hmm he probably wasn't part of the preventors since he gave away the pilots' location, unless it was a trap."Citern said thoughtfully to himself."Then where did he come from?""Citern wassup"Tybalt said as he entered the room."Heero Yuy and the other pilots have shown up at Marie DeViasco's spa."Citern replied not looking up.Tybalt's face grew serious."Really?""Yes.And we have caught an intruder on our premises.He infiltrated our base as a soldier."Citern replied.Tybalt suddenly looked at where he stepped, a puddle of blood."Uhh so do you know why they were there?"He asked lifting his foot out of the goo."Well I have narrowed down the list of all the guests there down to about 6 people.I ran background checks on all of them and they all seem to checkout ok.But the day the gundam pilots escaped, I had checked all transmissions that our satellite, in case there was there was an important transmission and apparently there was one message who said something to a person named Mizu."Citern said, shifting through papers."I ran a check and there's amodel named Aoki Mizu.""I could have told you that.She's that hot chick that won Ms. Universe."Tybalt said."But not as pretty as Jess of course"He said hastily."Well n e ways she is also on this list for the guests at the spa."Citern continued looking a bit annoyed, "Of course it could have been a code name or something but I think it's a bit coincidental that there was a transmission from a mobile suit that had her name on it and she is also at the place where the pilots were last spotted.""Whew Citern you're thinking too hard.What would a hot model like that be doing with mobile suits.She's also got one of the richest guys in the world as her boyfriend.What more does she want?"Tybalt said clapping him on the back."But Tybalt what if she's Jess?"Citern asked.Tybalt's face turned serious."Look at this computer scan of Aoki Mizu."Citern said turning his laptop around."Change the color of the hair and eyes, and then change her eyes a little and there."He said changing the things as he said them on the screen.There on the screen was a picture perfect picture of Jess.

One week later

"Hey Mizu the Winner corporations wants to meet with us!"James said excitedly as he entered the door."Why do they want to do meet with US, finally?I mean they've been postponing a meeting with us for I don't know how long.Hmmmm that's strange.Winner, hmm I know that name somewhere but I can't remember."She replied stroking her chin."When are we going to meet them?"she asked curiously."Well they asked if they could send a representative over here for dinner."He replied."Here?"she asked surprised."Yeah.Is there something wrong?""No no everything's fine.I think I'll meet them with you."Jess said."Cool"James said and went off to make arrangements for their guests.

"So Heero, you, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa are my "bodyguards" if anyone asks.Because it would look weird to have 5 representatives together."Quatre said, straightening the tie on his tux."But won't Jess get mad that we tricked her?"Duo asked as he put his tie on but accidentally started choking himself with it.Trowa hurried over and helped him."No see I am the owner of Winner Corporations so I can also be a representative for my own company.I'll just say that I felt that they would be such good business partners that I wanted to meet them personally.And I am paying you guys to be my "bodyguards" tonight.So really I told them the truth, just didn't tell them who was coming."Quatre said as he inspected the rest of the pilots.Once he was satisfied with their appearance he led them to his helicopter, which they were taking to Jess and James' house.

"Sir.We have we hacked into all the files under Mizu and it appears that she appeared about 1 year ago.She's currently living right now with the billionaire, James Taylor.We have also ran matching files of Jess Citern and Mizu Aoki and they seem to be the same person.Same dna, same type of blood, same dental structure, etc."A soldier reported to Citern and Tybalt."That's nice.You're dismissed."Citern said motioning for the soldier to leave."So we've finally found her."Tybalt said to Citern."Yes, why don't we pay her a visit tonight."Citern said."Yes I think that's a good idea."Tybalt replied.

Sorry it's only like 3 pages.But I ran out of creative juice.NI!!!!!!Echi Echi Echi Echi poo tang zoing mghshfhdh.I watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail and it was funny.I'm a lumberjack and I'm ok.Don't mind my ranting.I like that song tho it funny.Well n e ways ja ne


	5. A new beginning 5

Sorry minna

Sorry minna.This took a long time.Tennis is now over.So I have hopefully more time to write.Gomen gomen I know it's been like a month and I really really very sorry.But my last chapter didn't give me very much initiative cuz I had no reviews.O and if you do review.Don't mind what steph put.She didn't even read the thing she was just trying to make fun of me.Well n e way here's the next partstandard disclaimers yada yada yada.You know what I just noticed Jess and James = Jessie and James from pokemon.Ickkk I wonder where I got that from.No offense to you pokemon lovers.I used to like it like a year or 2 ago but now it kinda blah.

Jess woke up to the sound of mobile suits landing."What?"she said groggily.James ran into her room."We got to get you out of here."He yelled.Suddenly soldiers burst into the room."We have strict orders to bring you down to the general."They said.They pulled Jess and James from the room and brought them down to their commanding officers."Arghhh!!"she yelled frustratedly."First the pilots find me and now Oz finds me!"she yelled angrily."I knew I shouldn't have saved those stupid pilots."she muttered."Sir we found these 2 in the upstairs room on the 2nd floor."One of the soldiers reported, saluting.Tybalt's eyes blazed for a moment but settled back down."Now Jess, you've turned me and Trowa down, why do you need this weakling billionaire.I got money to rival his."Tybalt said calmly.He signaled for the soldiers to release them."You honestly think I'm that shallow?!"she asked incredulously."YOU THINK I'M SHALLOW?!"she yelled."Umm no."Tybalt said meekly and a bit frightened."Good.Because of a matter of fact we aren't going out.And even if we were I wouldn't go just because of his money."She replied hotly but then covered her mouth."So you aren't going out."Tybalt said stroking his chin."I should've known better.Sumimasen Jess for doubting you."He said inclining his head slightly.Jess turned away, a bit miffed about what he said."Hey oniichan you can come out.I know you're here."She said without turning around.

Reluctantly a figure stepped out from the shadows and grinned sheepishly at her."How did you know it was me?I'm one of the stealthiest people in the world.Don't forget I aced that stealth test in school when they did the simulator."He said."Hey I can sense the gundam pilots and I know they're as good or better than you."She said.Citern's face darkened."The gundam pilots hmm.You've had contact with them already haven't you.And you didn't even let your own brother know where you were."He asked disappointedly."Hey, I didn't look for them.They found me."She protested."Sure sure.But anyways we have to use you to lure them."Tybalt interrupted."YOU'RE USING ME AS BAIT!" she yelled."Gomen Jess.We'll make you as comfortable as possible but they're trying to stay low right now."Tybalt said soothingly."No!"she said adamantly.Tybalt sighed."Gomen ne."he said as he pulled a piece of cloth soaked with chloroform over her nose.She fell unconscious on him."Hey!"James protested.Tybalt looked up coldly, "You will deliver a message to the pilots that if they want Jess back they'd have to give us back the plans they stole."He said and then knocked James over the head with the butt of his gun.

James woke up with a major headache.There was a cold cloth on his head and he was in his bed.Memories of last night came rushing into his head."Jess!"he yelled as he sat straight up in bed.One of the maids came running in."James-sama you're awake."She cried thankfully."Sarah, where's Mizu."He asked seriously.The girl's face turned somber."Mizu-sama was taken away.We couldn't stop them.She told us not to do anything or we'd be killed."She replied."We have to notify the gundam pilots."he muttered to himself."The pilots?You mean those men that Mizu-sama rescued before?"Sarah asked."Yes unfortunately."James said."I need to find a way to reach them."

"Hey gundam pilots are you here?"James called as he stood outside, where the pilots were supposed to be.The old warehouse was big and could easily hold all 5 gundams.There was no response.Sighing, he tried to open the door and found it unlocked.Curiously he opened the door and suddenly he found himself facing down the barrels of 5 guns."What do you want Taylor?"Heero growled as he lowered his gun.The other pilots likewise lowered their guns."Oz wants you to hand back the plans that you stole in return for Jess."James said."Nani?!"they yelled.James winced at the loud sound which, for him who was standing right next to them, sounded like a sonic boom.Heero, the only one who hadn't said anything, found himself moving unconsciously toward the semi frightened man, and suddenly had James in a death grip."How and when did this happen."He said through clenched teeth."It happened a few days ago.It took me awhile to find you guys."He replied.Heero dropped him like a sack of cement, and James rubbed his bottom, painfully."Get out of my sight.You're pathetic, you can't even protect her, your not good enough for her."Heero growled.

"Protect?!"James asked incredulously."What about the time where Oz got all of you and her.You didn't protect her then.And what about the time that I saved her from those bums."He said angrily.The pilots watched in fascination as the usually calm man snapped."I've take care of her for a year.You guys couldn't even find her!I wouldn't be calling someone else pathetic!"he said angrily.Trowa stepped up in front of him."Get out."He said calmly.James took a swing at him."Don't talk to me like that.You're the one who caused Jess pain.And there's a perfectly good guy right next to her and all she talks about is you you you."He said without thinking, and then covered his mouth."You know what happened?"the other pilots asked James."No."he said adamantly."Tell me or I'll kill you."Heero said, cocking his gun."I promised I wouldn't."James said, sweating a little."You'll tell or you die."Heero said.James unconsciously pushed back the hair from his face."Fine fine."He said looking at the ground.

"Coward."Wufei sneered as he and the rest of the pilots sat down."Well this is what I heard from her."James started."You all know probably that the other girls set her up on a date with Trowa and they were going to the theaters."He said with a sidelong glance at the tall pilot.The other pilots nodded."Well after that they went to the Chandelau.Jess saw you guys and the two of them decided to sneak out."He continued on.Trowa stood up."I don't have to listen to this.I'm going."He announced.He heard a gun cock behind his head and turned around slowly."You're not going anywhere."Heero growled."Not until I find out what happened to my sister and see who's responsible."Trowa put his hands in the air and walked slowly back to the couch.James glared at him and continued his story."Well the way I heard it is that they jacked a car and went to the park.Trowa kissed Jess and then he walked out on her and left her alone.""YOU KISSED MY SISTEROMAE!!"Heero yelled.The other pilots moved to restrain him, but he got his emotions under control."Continue."He said through clenched teeth.It was obvious that he was straining to control his anger."Well anyways Jess was heart broken and was trying to get home and she got on the bad side of town.Some bums or something attacked her and she actually got a few of them knocked out but there were a lot.I saw her and I fired my gun and punched out a few of them and they scattered."James said."And why exactly did you have a gun?"Heero asked suspiciously."I told you b4 I was a soldier."James said defensively."Not the way I see it."Heero growled.

"I hacked into a couple files on you.Your identity is a fake."Heero said, picking up a folder of papers and throwing them too James, some sheets fell out."I don't know what you're talking about."James said defensively.Quatre picked up one of the papers."You were an assassin?!"he asked incredulously.Trowa picked up another sheet, "You were a top agent in the government?!"he asked."Yes not only that, but he also had orders to assassinate us."Heero said, picking up the last sheet on the floor."Hey!How did you find that!All orders given to me were classified."James cried."Well they're not anymore are they."Heero said, with a growl."Were you just playing Jess to get to us?"he said as he stepped toward the man."No no, ok I'll tell you everything, if u don't tell Jess."He said."How about this deal, you tell us everything and we won't kill you."Wufei said, sliding his finger over the edge of his katana."Fine."James said with a grunt.

"I was government agent, I've worked in almost every single field there is, so I know a lot of stuff.Some of the higher up guys thought you pilots were a threat to them and their power so I had orders to kill you.After all I am one of the best assassins in the world, know one lives to tell about me so I'm not known, I make clean kills and destroy evidence—"he stopped as he saw the pilots glaring at him."Well anyways I was following you guys that day that you all followed Jess and Trowa.I was going to set a bomb in your car or the restaurant but I didn't want any civilians hurt and plus that's too messy for me taste.So I was going to follow you until all 5 of you pilots were together alone, but I saw Jess with Trowa and I just didn't feel like hurting her too.Actually I kind of fell in love with her when I first saw her.So I followed those two after they snuck past you guys and followed them too the park.I saw Trowa leave and I wanted to strangle him for making her cry.I was thinking that if it was me I'd never let a jewel like that go.I wanted to make sure she was safe so I followed her home but lost her. I finally heard her shouts and went to save her but she was already hurt and I brought her to the Peacecraft house.I didn't want to go after you guys anymore so I quit my job, killed the few people who knew who I was and what I did, and started over with Jess, I knew where she was and what she was doing because I'd been keeping tabs on her.I became her agent and stuff and you guys know the rest."He said."Stalker."Duo muttered."I'm not a stalker!"James protested. 

"Well if your so good how did those Oz soldiers get a hold of her."Trowa said."They caught me by surprise and I didn't have any weapons on me.I didn't want Jess to be suspicious of who I was so I haven't really touched a weapon since I met her."he protested."Whatever. You don't deserve my sister.You're too much of a coward."Heero said as he pointed toward the door."I'm not!"James said."Then why did you comply when we said we'd kill you."Wufei said."It's because I think you have a right to know especially and you guys gave me an excuse.Jess will b mad at you because you threatened to kill me but she'll forgive me because I'm just a regular person." James said with a grin.His face darkened, "And I also want you to know how much pain you caused her Trowa.Even now she still cries when she hears your name or something about the gundam pilots.You caused her to give up the one thing she had, and what she loved most, piloting Serpentine."He said with a low growl.Heero turned to Trowa, "I haven't forgotten about you yet.I hate to admit it but I might need your help if we want to get Jess out safe."He said."But I'll deal with you when this is all over.And don't count on just being in pain.You'll be feeling more than pain you'll be feeling terror and fear along with it."He said in a low voice.Trowa looked him straight in the eye."Let's just get her out first."He said in a monotone voice.

"Tybalt you let me out this instance!"Jess cried, banging on the door of her room in rage."I have photo shoots, interviews, and lots of other things that I have to do!If this little stunt costs me my job I swear I'll I'll I'll do something terrible to you and never forgive you."She yelled.Tyblat came on on her television screen."Mou mou Jess calm down.I'd send some of my men with you to the photo shoots but I have no doubt that you could take them all out within seconds.And if I sent too many it would b too noticeable."He said in a soothing voice.Jess sat down on the floor with a humpphhh."You didn't have to encase me in titanium walls."She pouted.Tybalt's voice came over, faintly surprised, "You found out already.I thought all the decorations and plaster would have covered them pretty well.Nooo don't tell me you already built a bomb and set it off."He said.Jess saw him shaking his head in amazement."Well you did leave me all the ingredients I needed for the bomb in this apartment."She said, as she looked at the wall she had tried to blown up, and moved the screen so Tybalt could see the damage.There was a big hole in the plaster now but you could clearly see the metal walls didn't even have a dent in them."Are you hurt?"he asked concernedly."If I was hurt would I be standing here right now!"she asked in an irritated voice.Tybalt looked at her disheveled appearance."No but I would go take a shower."He said with a chuckle."Arghhh!"she said, turning off the tv."Well what harm would a little shower do?"she asked herself as she climbed into the tub.She turned onthe shower head, but instead of water came gas."What the—"she said as she dropped unconscious in the bathtub.

Sorry it took so long I'll try to have the next one out sooner.Please r+RI haven't been getting many reviews and I dunno if ppl like them n e more.As I told foo I thrive on reviews.They give me brain power.It stirs my creative juices.O and if n e of u want ur all welcome to msg me on aim or icq if u want.I'd enjoy talking to some of u.


End file.
